The Flash: Fastest Man Alive
by JohnOfExistence
Summary: Barry Allen has always been a man of honour. Months after being struck by lightning and becoming the fastest man alive, The Flash, watch him fight to protect his city, with the help of genius scientist, Darwin Elias. However, will Barry's code of honour remain intact when he learns that the man in the yellow suit who murdered his mother has come back out of the shadows?
1. Chapter I - The Lightning Strikes

I do not own The Flash or DC Comics as a whole. Cover image by Pascal Ferry. No copyright infringement intended.

"The Lightning Strikes"

For a long time, Barry Allen thought he was just a normal human being. An average nerd. A smart CSI at the Police Department. Oh, how wrong he was.

Sirens were heard as several police cars approached Infantino Street, the busiest place in Central City. The location was under attack by two of the city's most well-known criminals, Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Civilians ran for their lives as the dangerous pair shot ice and fire in multiple directions.

"You want us gone? Bring us the man in red!" shouted Snart before firing more ice at the officers, who were hiding behind cover.

"Or die trying to defend this city!" roared Rory.

Another police car arrived nearby. Out stepped the police captain, Darryl Frye.

"Snart! Rory! You can surrender now, or, I can assure you, we WILL shoot," called Darryl.

"Not gonna happen!"

Snart turned around and fired in Darryl's direction. Darryl ducked behind cover and avoided getting hit.

Darryl spoke into his radio. "All units, all units, do not hesitate to fire, over!"

"Bring out the Scarlet Speedster!" shouted Rory.

Just then, his wish was granted. A blur of yellow and red Speed Force energy raced onto the scene. After speeding to a stop, a man in a dark red and gold lined suit confronted the duo. It was indeed The Flash.

"Really, guys? Again? Today is not a day to test my patience," joked the speedster.

"Took you long enough, Flash," smiled Snart. "You know what they say. Live fast. Die young."

"I'm not so sure," replied The Flash. He turned to Darryl. "Don't worry, Captain, I got this."

Darryl subsided.

"Let's light this place up already!" said Rory, firing a burst of flames in The Flash's direction.

The Flash ran out of the way and up a building. Snart and Rory fired their respective substances there, The Flash dodging them every time. He ran down and in between them.

"Too slow."

He ran up to Rory and shouldered him off his feet. He ran up to Snart, knocked his cold gun out of his hands and pushed him into a wall. He held him there to speak to him.

"Snart, will you ever learn?"

"Perhaps not."

And with that, The Flash ran off, leaving the criminals to the police. Darryl smiled. He was glad to know The Flash was always there for them.

The Flash returned to his laboratory at the CCPD. He pulled off his mask, revealing Barry Allen.

"What a night."

With that, he changed back into normal CSI attire quickly using his speed. Just in time, too. His partner, August Heart, walked in.

"Allen. How's it hanging?"

"Uh, August. Hey. I'm fine."

"Alright. Did you analyse the DNA from the scene of the Mendez case earlier? The captain will kill us both if it's not on his desk tonight."

"Oh, yeah. I just got it done about ten minutes ago," lied Barry. "Let me retrieve it."

While August wasn't looking, Barry speedily got the DNA and analysed it. When he was done, he handed the test over to August.

"Here you go," he said.

"Cheers, Allen."

And with that, he walked away. Barry let out a sigh of relief.

He turned on the television. Channel 52 is on.

"The day was saved once more thanks to the lightning fast hero who has been protecting the city for the past three months, The Flash. The speedster apprehended the well-known criminals, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, who were causing havoc to lure him out. Flash, if you're watching this, thank you."

Barry turned off the television. He walked over to the tall, dark compartment where he kept his Flash suit.

At this point in his career, Barry was working alone. He designed and built the, in all honesty, poorly crafted suit. It was a very rusty red colour, with a black and gold lightning emblem in the chest area. There was weathered gold piping on the arms and legs. The boots used to be a dark red, but, they were now a pitch black colour due to them occasionally catching fire when he first started out as a hero.

"Definitely could use an upgrade," said Barry to himself.

Barry closed the compartment door. He walked back to his chair and sat back down. He sat silent for a minute, before leaning forward, putting his elbows on his desk and looking at a family photo of the Allens which had been taken when he was a kid. Eventually, he begins to drift off and falls asleep.

He dreamt back to his past, to when he was an eleven year old. He could hear the screams of his mother, he could hear the lightning flickering. That man, the one in the yellow suit with red glowing eyes, he did it - he could remember everything about that night.

"Barry! Wake up," shouted Barry's friend, Iris West, a reporter for Central City Picture News.

"I came by to check on my best friend, of course," she smiled.

"Not much to see," replied Barry. "I was just leaving."

"Great - how about some Big Belly Burger?"

"I've got time. Let's go."

And with that, they walked out of the lab. They walk down a corridor, talking.

"Did you hear about Snart's attack?" asked Barry.

"I heard a few cops speaking about it on my way in. Good thing The Flash was there."

"Isn't he always?"

Just then, the main entrance to the precinct was opened as four cops walked in with handcuffed Snart and Rory. Darryl follows them.

"Looks like we finally caught you, Snart," he smiled.

"Congratulations, Frye," replied an uninterested Snart. He looked at Rory, then back at Darryl with a grin. "But do you really think I'll be in prison for long?"

Darryl frowned. "Take them to lockup."

"You know, I think people in this city just got lucky," said Iris.

"How so?" asked Barry.

"We got a hero. We got The Flash."

Barry smiled, as the two set off again. Little did they know, a man in a yellow suit with red glowing eyes was watching them nearby...


	2. Chapter II - Elias

" **Elias"**

 **A passenger train hurried along the rail network before coming to a stop at the main station in the heart of Central City. Out stepped a brown haired man in a dark trench-coat. He was carrying a suitcase. After exiting the train, the man called a taxi over to where he was standing.**

" **S.T.A.R. Labs, if you will," he said to the driver. The taxi drove away through the busy streets, as a red streak ran past it. The man jumped.**

" **Fascinating."**

" **First time seeing him?" asked the driver.**

" **Yes," replied the man. "But it won't be the last time."**

" **Yeah, you see him a lot, running around the city."**

" **I don't mean like that. I've been studying him. I foresee great things to come from this Flash character," said the man.**

 **The driver narrowed his eyes. "You seem to be very interested in the impossible. Have I ever heard of you?"**

" **Perhaps. My name is Darwin Elias."**

 **The next day, Barry Allen, using tweezers, pulled a bullet out of a corpse at a crime scene. He turned to Darryl Frye, his foster father, and the police captain.**

" **The bullet didn't pass through his body. Lodged itself deep in the gut area. The hole and the bullet line up at an angle," he said, looking up at a building. "Fired from up there, most likely."**

" **I'll look through the CCPD's files on snipers who had beef with this guy once we get a name of the body," replied Darryl. "Thanks, Bar."**

" **Alright, Darryl."**

 **Barry stood up, and saw someone putting up a poster on a nearby wall. He walked over and read it. It said "The Return of Darwin Elias, Today at 5pm!".**

" **Darwin Elias?" he said.**

" **Your idol?" replied Darryl, walking up next to him.**

" **He's back after going off the grid for years."**

 **Darryl read the bottom of the poster. "Press conference in Central City Park Plaza today."**

" **Hey, uh, Darryl, could I maybe have the-"**

" **Yes, you can have the night off," laughed Darryl.**

 **Barry smiled. "Great, I'll see you later at the house."**

 **He walked away with his suitcase.**

 **Darwin Elias returned to his old laboratory in S.T.A.R. Labs. "Hasn't changed a bit," he said to himself.**

 ****" **Indeed it hasn't," said longtime S.T.A.R. Labs employee, Arthur Light.**

" **Arthur, my friend. Glad you've kept this place in pristine condition," remarked Darwin.**

" **Thank you, sir. What brings you back to the city?"**

" **A number of things, amigo." He looked at a locked door. "Did you take care of our little friend in the, 'special', containment cell?"**

" **Just like you told me to before you left, sir. He'll be glad to see you."**

" **Let's hope," said Darwin with a wink. He unlocked the door and walked in. "You can go home, Arthur. You've done enough. Thank you."**

" **Anytime, sir." And with that, Arthur left the building.**

 **Darwin walked up to one of the cells. "Hey, buddy. It's me."**

 **There was a grunting noise from the shadowy creature in the cell.**

" **Don't be alarmed. I'm here. Did you miss me?"**

" **Father..." replied the creature.**

" **Father is home, Grodd."**

 **Out from the shadows stepped a silverback gorilla, with dark red eyes, and, casually, the ability to speak.**

" **I'm afraid I have to go, Grodd," replied Darwin. "I just swung by here to check up on my favourite sentient gorilla."**

" **Father leave again?" grunted Grodd.**

" **Not for long, only half an hour, alright?" said Darwin reassuringly. He flicked a switch on a security panel. "I can turn off the telepathy dampener now, can't I? You won't be trouble? Good, I must go."**

 **He left the room, and shut the door, leaving Grodd alone once more.**

 **There was a massive crowd gathered at the Park Plaza that evening. Cops stood by if anything went south, which was expected in a city like this one. Elias made his way onto the podium, the crowd cheering.**

" **I've been gone for... a few years, as you know. You may wonder where I've been, what I've done. I shall tell you. I've been travelling the world studying the evolution of human beings. Even animals. Just as I gave up, who showed up, but none other than The Flash."**

 **The Flash watched from a rooftop. He smiled. "Darwin Elias knows my name... what an honour...!"**

" **I'd be lying if I said I wasn't fascinated by his incredible capability to run at superspeed. Humans are evolving. And with these so-called metahuman attacks, with other powers besides superspeed, becoming more common across not only this city, but the nation, even the globe, as a whole, it is time we stopped the people who are using their new-found powers for bad, and start supporting the ones using them for good. From this day forward, the door of my lab is always open for you, Flash."**

 **A reporter called out to Elias. "Mr. Elias! Mason Bridge, of the Central City Citizen. Do you plan on bringing in any other of these confused metas who wish to do good?"**

" **Well, it will take a bit of convincing. We don't want some random metahuman I take in to go on a killing spree when we least expect it, do we?"**

" **Mr. Elias. Julie Greer, KN News. Are you confident that letting everyone know you and The Flash possibly allying in the future is a good idea?"**

" **I'm in no way phased by this whole secret identity fiasco. I want to be remembered as someone who made a difference, Miss Greer. One more question maybe?"**

 ****" **Doctor Elias, Iris West of Central City Picture News."**

 **Barry blinked. "Iris?"**

" **What can you bring to the table as Flash's partner?" she asked.**

" **I've calculated a wide variety of what a speedster may be able to do with its speed. Phasing. Creating speed mirages. Throwing lightning. The list goes on. I might even treat him to a new suit."**

 **Barry's eyes squinted.**

" **Can you state how you'll teach him these features in his powers, as you are not a speedster like him?" said Iris.**

" **It'll be a daunting task, but I'll figure it out."**

 **Barry nodded. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to visit Elias in his lab the following day.**

 **Back at the lab however, trouble arouse. Arthur arrived back, looking for his wallet, which he had left behind.**

" **Sorry Doctor Elias, I just came here to find my-"**

 **He never finished his sentence. His mind went in a scramble as Grodd took control of his mind telepathically. Arthur screamed, before calming, and, under the control of Grodd, began walking over to the panel near the cell. He flicked the switch, and out of the cell stepped Grodd, now free.**


	3. Chapter III - Partners

" **Partners"**

 **The Flash comes to a stop outside S.T.A.R. Labs. This is it. If he proceeded to enter the building, he would have to be fully committed to having a partnership with someone. He is, of course, already partnered with Detective August Heart at the CCPD, but this is different. As The Flash, he is a different person. And now, a new alliance would be created.**

" **Here goes nothing," says Flash, as he speeds into the building.**

 **The place was surprisingly quiet. He looks in many labs, but couldn't find Doctor Elias, until arriving in what seemed to be the man's personal office. Elias was sitting behind a desk, his eyes fixed on his paperwork.**

" **Doctor Elias?"**

" **Ah! Flash, good to see you. It's an honour," says Elias, walking up to The Flash and shaking his hand. "Really glad you decided to come here. Would you like a tour of the laboratories?"**

" **I would, Doctor, but I already kinda got one while I was looking for you, before finding you here. The only room I haven't seen to my knowledge is that one over there." He points to the locked door which led to the room where Grodd was kept.**

 **Elias smiles. "We'll get there at a later time. But, I must tell you, there is one room you probably haven't seen yet."**

 **Elias leads The Flash down a hallway.**

" **I've seen this, sir," says The Flash.**

" **Never judge a book by its cover, pal," smiles Elias, as he places his hand onto a certain part in the wall. The panels in the wall begin to retract and form an entrance to an elevator.**

" **Whoa - that is awesome," says The Flash.**

" **That's not all," laughs Elias. "Let's go to the basement." He presses a button in the elevator which had a lightning bolt insignia on it, resembling The Flash's emblem. The elevator begins to bring them down. After a few seconds, the doors open, revealing a huge room with speed monitors, a track for speedsters to run around, and, a huge treadmill in the centre of the area.**

" **Yo!" shouts The Flash, running around, fascinated.**

" **Welcome to the Speed Lab, Flash," says Elias. "I have one other thing for you."**

" **I feel like a little kid on Christmas morning."**

 **Elias walks over to a hollow in the wall of the Speed Lab. He presses button on a keypad with, yet again, a lightning bolt. A hatch in the floor opens and a cylinder shaped costume stand, with a bright red and gold suit covering it, rises from the beneath the floor.**

" **This is your-"**

" **New suit!" shouts The Flash. "This is awesome."**

" **Go, try it on. Fret not, I won't look," says Elias, turning around and facing the wall.**

" **Thanks," says The Flash. Using his speed, he quickly takes the suit off the stand, then he ripped off his old costume, and puts on his new costume, but forgetting his mask.**

" **Don't forget your mask," advises Elias, still looking away.**

" **Oh, uh, yes," says Barry Allen, before pulling on his cowl, now The Flash once more.**

 **Elias turns around. "Well, Flash, looks like you've just been reborn. How about you go for a run around the track?" He presses the "start" button on the speed monitor.**

" **You don't have to tell me twice!" says The Flash, before running around the track, his speed ever increasing. Before long, the monitor reads seven hundred miles per hour.**

" **Keep going, Flash!" shouts Elias, just as The Flash reaches a thousand miles per hour. He skids to a stop.**

" **My suit isn't burning up or even warming up!" he says, impressed.**

" **That's what happens when you get a suit which is a hundred percent friction-proof. Your original suit tried to prevent a lot of it, and it did, but not enough."**

" **Yeah, it was pretty clunky when it came to that," admits The Flash. "Anyway, you told me you were going to show me what was inside that locked door?"**

" **Ah, yes," says Elias. Follow me back up to my of-"**

 **He never finishes his sentence, as The Flash runs him back up to his office.**

" **Whoa, that took a lot outta me," he says, dizzy.**

 ****" **Sorry," smiles The Flash. "Anyway, carry on."**

 **Elias walks up to the door and unlocks it. He pushes open the door, and leads The Flash in.**

" **Flash, meet my longest running experiment-"**

 **He sees the empty containment cell, and the corpse of Arthur Light.**

" **Dear God..." says The Flash.**

" **Not God, Flash. Grodd," says a worried Elias. "My sentient lab ape. He's gone!"**

" **Whoa, whoa, back up, SENTIENT ape?"**

 **Elias spots Arthur's body. His eyes are still open, terrified. He walks over to him and shuts the body's eyes.**

" **I'm so sorry, Arthur..." He stood up. "I worked on him for five years before I left to travel the world. My most trusted worker, Arthur Light, took care of him, and S.T.A.R. Labs in my absence. I never told Arthur the truth about Grodd. It'd make him too paranoid. I told him he was a failed experiment, but really, he was a success. Grodd has the ability to speak, but only telepathically."**

" **Why did you put him in a cell if he could control someone to let him out?" asks The Flash.**

" **I had a dampener in the cell for the whole time I was gone. I told Arthur to go home before I left for the press conference. He did. Grodd treats me like his father figure. I knew he wouldn't control me. So, I turned off the dampener, because what was the point? Nobody was gonna come here before me. Having the dampener on then would only be a waste of power. For some reason, Arthur came back here. Grodd must've controlled him to open the cell door. Then, killed him after the deed was done."**

 **The Flash is in awe. "Y-you mean there's a wild ape out on the streets?"**

 **Elias looks up. "Yes."**

" **Alright. I'll look into it..."**

 **Before he runs off, Elias stops him. He hands him a futuristic looking ring with a lightning bolt. "In case you need to reach me, or vice versa. Click the centre, and we'll be able to speak to each other."**

" **Got it. I'll drop by here tomorrow morning. Thanks for the new threads."**

 **He runs off.**

 **After a few hours of working at his lab, Barry returned to his small apartment. He pulls off his mask, unzipped his suit and puts it on a chair. Just then, he hears footsteps from the kitchen. He wasn't expecting anyone. He prepares for a speed attack to the point where lightning begins to flicker off of him, until he sees it was just Iris.**

" **Iris?"**

" **Hey, Barry," says Iris. "You seem surprised?"**

" **Uh, yeah, I wasn't expecting you."**

" **Yes you were? We agreed we'd have Friday movie night?"**

 **Barry puts his hand to his forehead, remembering. "Oh, yeah! Sorry. I was, umm, preoccupied."**

" **With what?"**

" **Eh, it doesn't matter," says Barry. "Anyway, what movie did you bring?"**

" **The Justice Society of America animated movie," replies Iris, showing Barry a DVD box with a picture of the animated JSA. Barry smiles when he sees a man in a red suit with a silver helmet with gold wings on the front cover.**

" **Jay Garrick."**

" **Your childhood hero. The Flash. He's gotta be at least seventy years old now. I still can't believe they got all the original JSA members to voice their animated counterparts. I also can't believe we have our own Flash now."**

 **Barry really wanted to change the subject. "Let's pop it in, and watch."**

 **Grodd travels the rooftops of Central City. He is currently after Elias. He has no idea he had returned to S.T.A.R. Labs. You see, Grodd is a pretty smart gorilla, but not as smart as most humans yet. He pounces onto a shorter building. He spots a poster for Elias' press conference, which hasn't been taken down yet. Nearby is a news reporter speaking to a camera.**

" **I'm Cat Grant and I'm near the heart of Central City, here to see the brand new statue of this city's true saviour, the greatest lawyer in America, Clifford DeVoe."**

" **Father," grunts Grodd, his eyes fixed on the poster, before pouncing onto the ground, the people screaming. He reads the poster. Central City Park Plaza. That's where he was going next.**

 **However, the news broadcast doesn't stop. Cat Grant, shocked, keeps reporting. "Central City, we have just experienced a gorilla attack! Stay in your homes, stay safe! Pete, let's get outta here."**

 **Elias, who has been watching the broadcast the whole time, was shocked.**

 **A nearby police officer takes out his gun and begins to fire. Luckily for Grodd, he missed. Grodd roars at the officer. He rips the statue of DeVoe out of the ground, and throws it at the officer. His legs are now pinned.**

" **ARGH! Help!"**

" **Pathetic human, you challenge Grodd?"**

 **People were running in various different directions. Grodd begins to hop down the streets, in the direction of the Park Plaza.**

 **Back at his apartment, during the film, Barry's ring begins to glow red. He stands up.**

" **Hold on... I, err, gotta pee."**

 **He hurries to the bathroom, and presses the centre of the ring.**

" **Elias?" asks Barry.**

" **Flash, you gotta get to the heart of the city, Grodd is there!"**

 **Seconds later, Barry walks back to where Iris is.**

" **What is it?" asks Iris.**

" **N-nothing. I just... I remembered I have to work extra tonight. Sorry, Iris, I gotta go." He walks over to the door, before realising his Flash suit is still on the chair. There is no way he could pick it up now without Iris seeing.**

" **Oh well, guess I'll have to finish all this pop-" she glances at the popcorn for a single second, and Barry takes that opportunity. At superspeed, he grabs the suit and runs off. Iris looks back, seeing he is gone. "-corn. Rude."**

 **The Flash runs through the city. Just then, he hears a voice.**

" **Flash, you gotta hurry! He's heading down 52 Avenue now!"**

" **Grodd?! How are you in my head already? Oh, Elias?"**

" **I put a communication system in your lightning bolt earpiece. Now, go!"**

" **Whoa, alright," says The Flash, before speeding up.**

 **The Flash runs up to the poor officer pinned under the statue. He lifts it up, freeing the officer. "You alright?" he asks.**

" **I'm fine. But you should hurry. That damn ape is getting away."**

 **The Flash runs up to Grodd.**

" **You challenge Grodd? Grodd kill challenger," Grodd growls.**

" **Elias, I need some strategy here," says The Flash.**

" **Do you see any banana stands nearby?"**

" **Seriously, Elias. I need help."**

" **Huh," says Elias thoughtfully. "Keep him occupied while I think."**

" **I can do that," says The Flash, before running circles around Grodd, angering him.**

" **Stop that!" he roars, before slamming his hand into the trail The Flash was running in, knocking him off his feet.**

" **Elias, a little faster please!" The Flash shouts. He charges at Grodd, but is put in a chokehold by the mighty beast. He is held up high, as Grodd begins to get into his mind.**

" **Okay, Flash. Here's what I need you to do. You run. You run away."**

" **What? Why did you send me out here, only to have me run away?" says The Flash, suffering minor telepathic attacks.**

" **Until we come up with a device to counteract Grodd's telepathic attacks, you cannot go up against him. You need to get out of there before Grodd takes control of your mind, now!"**

 **But, as he says this, Grodd begins to attack The Flash's mind even more rapidly. In pain The Flash falls to his knees.**

" **Flash, your body can't take this! Get out of there before Grodd is in full control!"**

 **Grodd walks closer to The Flash, but luckily, he stands up and runs off.**

 **The Flash returns to S.T.A.R. Labs.**

" **Elias, my mind is turning to spaghetti!"**

" **Hold on, Flash, hold on, you're fine!"**

 **After a few seconds, The Flash blinks a few times and returns to normal.**

" **You alright, Flash?"**

" **I'm... I'm fine," he says. "But we need to make a weapon to stop Grodd."**

" **Indeed. And soon. Where was he headed?"**

" **Down 52nd Avenue. Nothing much. Wait."**

" **What?"**

" **That's where your press conference was held last night. He's probably looking for you. He probably wants to be reunited with you."**

" **Sounds reasonable. But, there is one thing I think could do the trick."**

 **He reaches under his desk, and pulls out a pulse rifle.**

" **While travelling the world, I met with a fellow scientist. We both developed this pulse rifle. It fires a beam of energy which can take out vulnerable metahumans."**

" **But, Grodd isn't a metahuman. He's a... meta-ape?"**

" **We can only wait and see if it'll be able to take him out too. It's our only chance," says Elias.**

 **Grodd arrives at the Park Plaza. Many SWAT officers are aiming their guns at him.**

" **Restrain him!" shouts an officer.**

 **However, Grodd takes control of their minds before they can fire. Instead of attacking him, they begin attacking each other. Just as one fired a bullet at another, The Flash runs in and catches them, before running up to Grodd.**

" **Stop this madness!" he shouts. "You want Elias? You want to reunite with your father? Follow me!" he shouts. He runs off into the distance.**

 **Grodd grunts, but eventually lets go of his telepathic attacks on the SWAT team, and follows The Flash.**

 **Grodd arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs after The Flash, who stops to speak to him.**

" **It's okay, Grodd. Father is in his office, alright?" He presses a button and the revolving doors open, allowing the ape to walk in.**

" **Hello, Grodd," smiles Elias, hurrying up to Grodd.**

" **Father?" says Grodd.**

" **It's me, Grodd. I'm so happy to see you outside of the cage again," he says, as he leans in to pet him.**

" **No!" shouts Grodd, grabs Elias' arm and headbutts him. "You kept me in a cage for years! YEARS!"**

 **Elias is shocked. The Flash readies to attack Grodd, but Elias raises his hand, telling The Flash not to intervene. He tilts his head towards the pulse rifle, hidden under the table. Grodd doesn't notice this, and continues monologuing to Elias. Flash runs over, picks up the rifle and fires a blast at Grodd. And...! Nothing happens. Grodd's shoulder is then covered in blood, but he barely flinches. He looks at Flash.**

" **Just pathetic," he mutters, before beginning to mind control Flash.**

" **No..." says Flash, subsiding.**

" **I'll be generous today. I'll let you do the honours," states Grodd, lowering the weak Elias to Flash. "Off the man."**

 **Mind controlled, The Flash unwillingly walks towards Elias, and puts him in a headlock.**

" **I'm sorry, Darwin... it's not me," says Barry, upset.**

" **It's okay, Flash... it's okay."**

 **The Flash reluctantly puts his hand to Elias' head and the other to his neck to snap it, until he thinks about the past three months. He's been looking for a partner, a friend, for a long time. He found that in Elias. He wouldn't let him go.**

" **NO!" shouts The Flash, breaking out of the state of mind Grodd put him in. "I will not give in!"**

 **He runs up to the cell where Grodd was kept. He quickly disassembled the security system until he found the telepathic dampener.**

" **Yes!" he says, grabbing it and running it outside. He throws it in the air, Grodd falling to the ground.**

" **Ahh! Flash!" groans Grodd, as he blacks out.**

 **Elias weakly gets up. "You did it, Flash. Nice job."**

 **The Flash smiles. "Thanks, Darwin. Now, we must decide what we're gonna do with Grodd. We can't send him to Iron Heights Penitentiary, they don't have dampeners there. And I assume you don't want this ape in here anymore."**

 **Elias thinks for a second. That's when he gets an idea. "It may be risky, but perhaps we can create a drug which will dampen his powers inside his body, instead of tech doing it."**

" **Why didn't you think of that while Grodd was still active and dangerous?"**

" **I didn't know if his bloodstream had been infected by the experiments, so the injection could have no effect. But now," he says, looking down as Grodd's bloody shoulder, "We can test it and find out. Then, we can inject him, and send him to Iron Heights."**

 ****" **Smart move."**

" **I normally do a lot of those," smiles Elias, as he collected some of Grodd's blood with a dropper.**

 **This was gonna be a good partnership.**


End file.
